


Fifteen Sentences: Hikari and Mio

by zarahjoyce



Series: Fifteen Fluffs [2]
Category: Ressha Sentai ToQger, Ressha Sentai Tokkyuger, Sentai - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarahjoyce/pseuds/zarahjoyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: In retrospect, she probably saw that he needed a friend even before he realized it; that’s just how Mio operated. Speculations on their origins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Sentences: Hikari and Mio

1\. Hikari always hated being the ‘new kid’, always dreaded what a new place would mean for him - which was why, when he first attended classes that day, he purposely wore a scowl and glared at anyone who even looked at him; he had no plans to make new friends, anyway.

2\. One day he made some unknown girl in pigtails cry (she wasn’t supposed to touch his things, silly girl) and as he looked down at her with something in between annoyance and horror, he almost missed the sight of another girl stepping in between them.

3\. _Apologize to Kagura_ , was the first thing she told him, her expression pinched and angry, and just when he was torn between scoffing at and ignoring the intruder, she’d boldly stepped forward and yanked his earlobe until he was forced to do as she said.

4.(no one ever dared to do that to him before, and it hurt!)

5\. _Mio_ , her ID said, and from that day on she (somehow) decided that he was in need of her help (somehow) and that she was going to befriend him (somehow) because it was her responsibility, as their class representative, to do so (somehow).

6.In retrospect, she probably saw that he needed a friend even before he realized it; that’s just how Mio operated.

7\. She then pulled his arm to introduce him to the girl in the pigtails - except she wasn’t crying in the ground anymore, and had ran off somewhere else, and Mio sighed, telling him, _Kagura’s easy to upset, but she’s also easy to appease; don’t worry_.

8\. (he wasn’t, not really; he’s bothered by her hand on his arm, though.)

9\. Next, she introduced him to some kid wearing over-sized glasses, and Hikari thought, unkindly, that Tokatti was annoying because he didn’t stop talking around Mio - though he swore with his life he’d seen her stifle something suspiciously close to a _yawn_ afterward, and Hikari felt better because of it.

10\. His first encounter was Right was something he’d rather not dwell on; it was not a pretty sight, after all, and afterwards Kagura was close to crying (again) and Mio’d pulled his earlobe so much he thought his skin would come off.

11\. She didn’t talk to him for five days after he insisted he wouldn’t apologize, and he scowled at everyone far fiercer than he ever did in his short life.

12\. Then she _did_ , and even brought him a sandwich when she chose to sit with him during lunch, and gently told him, _Right still wants to be friends with you; they all do_.

13\. He must have asked, _even you?_ because he remembered her smiling largely at him and saying, _of course, that’s a given, silly!_

14\. Perhaps what bothered him the most nowadays was that he could only remember bits and certain pieces of these things; no one had any right to take away his memories, and he would fight fiercely to regain them all.

15\. Mio didn’t seem to be too worried, though, even taking time to smile at him encouragingly every now and then and telling him they’ll get through this together - and he’d nod at her, choosing to let her words be his comfort, as always.


End file.
